Don't Trust Pink Drinks!
by kiku-dii
Summary: Kuro and Arthur learns how much of a task Kiku is when he is drunk. Some Japancest and Asakiku! Enjoy! Might continue.
1. Chapter 1

**I couldn't help myself…. I had an urge to make a drunken Japan… **

**Iceland: yeah, yeah, yeah, we all know that Kiku-dii does not own Hetalia. Why bother?**

**Enjoy~**

OOoOO

"How many drinks have you had" Kuro asked.

"Uhhhhh… is that a trick question?" Kiku slurred. "Cause I didn't study."

Kuro growled and threw the nearest object he could find, which was a dictionary, and threw it at Arthurs head. Arthur dodged the book, only by a slight centimeter.

The dictionary hit the wall, making a crack. Arthur turned to the wall, frowning at the crack.

"Why I outta…" he growled and took steps toward Kuro.

"This is your entire fault!" Kuro yelled out. Kiku giggled for no reason at all.

Arthur sighed. _Let's go back a little…_

Kiku looked to the left. Gilbert was drinking his second beer. Kiku looked to the right. Antonio was persisting to get Lovino a drink. He sat in the middle uncomfortably.

Earlier that day, Gilbert came barging in at Kiku's (and Kuro's) home, dragging Kiku to the bar, because Ludwig or Francis couldn't go. Kiku was going to politely decline, but Gilbert insisted and convinced Kiku to going. Feli's brother and Antonio would be there, and Antonio, so it couldn't be bad, right? Apparently, Kiku did not over think things over this time; he did not know he would be swished in the middle near Lovino and Gilbert.

He frowned. This was not a bar, it was a nightclub. Kiku didn't even like nightclubs. To loud, musty air, and the people were always flirting with each other.

Gilbert placed his hand around Kiku's shoulders.

"Aye! Aye! Aye! Aye!" he repeated.

"WHAT?" yelled the bartender. Kiku flinched.

"Go get me one of those sweet ones for my close bud here!" Gilbert barked. Kiku rose immediately.

"Ah! Umm.. G-Gilbert-san! You don't need to…" he muttered. Gilbert was not listening.

Soon, a pink drink was slided right in front of Kiku. Kiku looked at it, but he did not touch it. In the corner, Lovino and Antonio were already making-out.

"Ehhh! Drink, my friend!" Gilbert cheered. Kiku only sighed, getting a straw and sipping at it alittle so Gilbert wouldn't have to continue pestering.

Kiku widened his eyes at the flavor. It was really good, unlike other alcoholic drinks he tried. He sipped at it alittle more, and before he knew it, it was gone.

He smiled when another one came and he finished it too. Feeling unusually happy, he watched the people dancing, sipping on his third.

"Gill~ let's dances!" He yelled across the movie. Gilbert nodded and led Kiku to the dance floor. Kiku laughed and danced, with a different drink on his hand his time.

_Meanwhile~_

"KIKU!" Kuro yelled, looking under a pile of cloths. He began to panic, now looking around the house. He looked around, but then found a cross on the ground. "Huh?" he murmured, picking it up then growling.

"It was Gilbert!" He said, running outside.

Being the over-protecting brother he is, his first plan was to find Kiku, then bring him back. But then he felt a pain on his right foot and fell over.

A tear making its way onto his eye, he groaned and checked his foot. It was twisted.

Groaning, it hurt to move it a bit, he layed there. His second plan was crawling there, but moving hurted.

"I failed you, Kiku-chan…" he muttered. He layed there. So his third plan was to lay there.

Five minutes later, he felt a foot on his back. Looking up, he saw Arthur towering over him. Smiling he tried getting up.

"Asa! Help me up so I could get Kiku!" he said, squirming, then flinching, Arthur looked at Kuro dully.

"Last week you bare a katana at me for walking in on Kiku changing." He said. Kuro frowned. "Yeah, so what, you pervert!" he retorted back.

"He was fixing his tie!" Arthur yelled.  
>"He wanted his privacy!"<p>

"For changing a TIE?"

Kuro said nothing, just continued to glare at Arthur. He began to panic when Arthur started to walk away.

"W-Wait! You don't understand! Kiku is at god-knows-where, and Gilbert stole him!" Arthur stopped walking. Kuro continued. "What if Kiku-chan gets taken advantaged of? I'm his brother! I would be a fail!" He squirmed more, but the felt being dragged to Arthur's car.

"I knew you would help, Asa!" Kuro cheered. Arthur blushed. "It's-it's not for Kiku's sake…you looked helpless" he murmured, but the truth was for Kiku's sake.

He thought for a moment then started to drive. "Gilbert mentioned going to that nightclub..' he said. Kuro grinned.

Around one block there, Arthur was squinting to see what was on the road. It seemed to be moving a bit…

Kuro frowned, then screamed.

"A PERSON!" He yelled. But it was too late. Hitting on the brakes, Arthur yelled also.

The person fell to the ground, but the car did manage to hit him a little.

Getting Out of the car and seeing who it was, Kuro screamed again.

"KIKU!"

Arthur ran outside to see Kuro helping Kiku get up. Kiku stood, a bit stunned, and then began laughing it off.

"I got hit~ I got hit~" he giggled. Kuro and Arthur were silent.

Kuro and Arthur took five steps away and made a group huddle. Kuro whispered.

"That's an imposter. I say we tie him down and he'll show us where Kiku really is!" he smirked. Arthur shook his head.

"No no no no! We can't do that! He IS Kiku!"

"Yeah right, like Kiku would act like that!"

Kiku dug in his pocket and found his driver's license. He smiled at the picture, then at Kuro, who was whispering to Arthur. Then back at the picture. He wobbled over to the small group huddle that was taking place and tapped Kuro on the back.

Kuro jumped up when he felt a gentle tap on the back. He turned to see Kiku, cheeks flushed and swaying, holding out his own driver's license.

"Kiku, what are you doing with your stuff?" Kuro asked.

"I think….this belongs to you…." He murmured and shoved it in Kuro's pocket.

Kuro frowned. "Kiku, your drunk." He said.

Kiku took offense to that.

"No! You're drunk!" Kiku retorted.

"Nuh-uh! Your drunk!"

"you got hit…. By a car!"

"No! That was you!"

"Liar!" Kiku hissed.

"Enough! Stop arguing! I hate it when siblings argue!" Arthur threw his hands to the air.

Kiku frowned and looped his arms around Kuro's left side. "No! I was not arguing! I love my brother, I'm just drunk right now!" Kiku said. Arthur froze. Didn't he just deny that he was drunks seconds ago?

Kuro nodded and wrapped a arm around his brother. "Yeah! Not us!" he agreed. Arthur growled.

"You were arguing seconds ago" he said. Kuro nuzzled Kiku. "It's a thing of the past." He replied.

…

…

"wanker!" Kiku yelled at Arthur. Arthur twitched.

"Let's just get him home…"

_Present~ _

"How in the bloody world is it my fault?" Arthur yelled back. Kiku was still giggling.

Kuro was about to say why, but he paused. _Okay…I have no reasons…_

"Grrrr! I don't need reasons! I need something to vent my anger at!" Kuro yelled and swunged at Arthur.

Arthur dodged the attack from Kuro. But Kuro got to land a kick to his stomach.

Meanwhile, Kiku crawled out from the brawl and to the kitchen. Humming, he found a bottle of sake and opened it.

Kuro was still beating up Arthur for a couple minutes until he heard glass shatter. Running to the source of the sound, Kuro saw Kiku, on the counter, reaching for another sake bottle. His foot moved, and another empty bottle crashed to the floor.

"Kiku!" Kuro yelled and shut the cabinets to the sake. Arthur came running in. "What! Are you serious?" he face palmed. Kiku frowned.

"I was thirsty." He explained. Seriously, these guys are over-reacting. It was just some glass on the floor. He only drank three!

Kuro sighed. Then, Kiku started to randomly sob. He tried getting down, but Kuro had to pick him up so his feet won't touch the glass. Setting him down on the couch, Arthur walked over after cleaning the mess.

"What's wrong now?" he asked. Kiku sobbed more.

"You-you guys HATE me!" he yelled. Kuro sat near him and wiped the tears from his flushed face. Arthur sighed. "No, Kiku, we don't hate you." "LIAR!" Kiku yelled. But the he started to giggle and tried to kiss Kuro when Kuro was wiping his tears. Kuro blushed and faced the other way.

"Awww~ I wanna kiss!" Kiku cheered and glomped his brother. Kuro struggled from Kiku's grasp. "N-No!" he studdered. Kiku paused. Then he made a surprise attack to Arthur and brought him down. Arthur fell backwards with Kiku on top.

"What are you-" Arthur was silenced by a full kiss on the lips by Kiku.

Kuro turned when he heard a thud and froze when he saw his brother kissing Arthur.

Kiku started to deepen the kiss with his tongue and the felt being pulled off by his brother. Arthur blushed a deeper shade of red when he saw Kiku's face while he was being pulled off. Kiku's face was flushed and a strand of saliva remained.

"Hnnn?" he turned and glomped his brother again, saying nothing. Kuro sighed, and then had an idea. "Let's go to bed!" he said. Kiku lifted his head and Arthur nodded. If Kiku was asleep, he wouldn't be trouble!

"I'm not tired." Kiku said flatly. Arthur sighed "I kinda knew that was gonna happen…" Kuro was about to say chloroform when Kiku piped up.

"Let's go to bed!" he said. Kuro looked up. "I just said that." Kiku looked confused, then skipped to Kuro's room. Following behind, when Kuro reached the room, Kiku was already tucked in. Kiku giggled. Arthur sighed. "Goodnight ,Kiku." He said, turned off the lights, and closed the door. He turned to Kuro.

"Now that's dialed with, we-"

"NO!" Kiku yelled.

Kuro busted open the door. Kiku was sitting up, pouting. Kuro sighed of relief "What?"

"I wanna sleep with you two." He pouted. Arthur blushed, thinking the wrong thing. Kuro shrugged, taking out his hoodie and settling down near Kiku. He always liked sleeping with his brother, but they rarely did now these days. Kiku hugged Kuro, looking up at Arthur "What are you waiting for?"

Arthur looked at the ground, then back at Kiku's flushed face. He sighed and took out his shirt, laying down, with Kiku in the middle. Kiku looked up and blushed, wiggling closer to Arthur. Kuro sighed and turned around, facing away from everyone. Kiku smiled and leaner next Arthur's ear. "Let's make out." He whispered so only Arthur hears.

As soon as Arthur heard that, he blushed and was about to pull away from Kiku but paused. He did like Kiku, and Kiku was drunk, he probably would have forgotten it all in the morning. Before he could say anything, Kiku's soft lips were on his.

Knowing that Kuro was near, Arthur made no noise and softly kissed back. Still drunk, Kiku crawled on top of Arthur and opened his mouth to say something, but Arthur brought his finger to Kiku's lips, silencing him. Arthur turned to check on Kuro, who was still laying down. Silently smiling, he closed the distance between his self and Kiku. The kiss was nice and sweet, the next one more deep. Kiku added tongue and Arthur prayed not to make a noise. As the two fought for dominance, Arthur noted that the room was getting hotter. Arthur moved lower and started to nip at Kiku's neck, muffling his mouth with his hands. Kiku bit his lower lip and pulled Arthur up, kissing him roughly. Arthur took the opportunity to explore Kiku's mouth, making sure Kiku does not make any noise.

Kiku unconcioulsy grinded onto Arthur, making him self brake and make a loud moan.

Kuro heard some shuffling on the other side of the side of the bed, but deciding it was nothing, ignored it. He didn't mind the shuffling until he heard the loud moan from Kiku, turning around, he shrieked when he saw his brother was kissing Arthur.

Pulling a dazed Kiku to his side, he was about to yell at Arthur when he froze. It was probably Kiku.

"Kiku! What the heck!" He yelled. Kiku pouted. Arthur blinked, then started laughing, Kiku watched Arthur laughing then started to laugh as well. Kuro sighed. "Are you serious?" Now he realized why Kiku did not like to get drunk. Because when he was, he was too much to handle. Kiku hugged his brother again.

"Awww~ I forgot you!" Kiku smiled.

"What-" Kuro was silenced by Kiku's lips. Kuro blushed and pulled his brother away.

"N-No…you're drunk!" He said. Kiku shrugged. "Always wanted to try a threesome." He said. Arthur smiled. "Whatever!" he said.

Kuro snapped his head at Arthur's direction. "You too?" Arthur shrugged also.

"You only live once!" he replied. Kiku laughed and chanted "Arthur too Arthur too~" Kuro sighed. "Like I'll let you have sex with only my brother." He murmured and took off his shirt. Kiku smiled and kissed his brother. Arthur grinned too.

"I guess you are joining in."

~oOo~

**Kay, sorry guys, I'm actually dropping it off there. Should I continue? I'm not really sure… *derpface* and if I do… do I go onto the smut or just start it off as Kiku waking up? Anyone that reviews helps, but I might not continue it cause I CAN'T MAKE UP MY MIND! BHWAAAA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I had no idea people would be actually interested in this, so for the positive reviews I had, I told myself, GIVE THE CROWD WHAT THEY WANT! But of course, my reviewers!**

**Al'sxcrazyxfangirl: Okay! *gasp* you don't know Kuro? XD To put it short, Kuro is dark!Japan. Some fics actually include him there. Kuro is the same image as kiku, but he has red eyes and wears the dark uniform, Kiku wears white. Think of yin and yang. Also, he could have a rude personality and hates Alfred (since he is also knowned as Imperial!Japan) I got inspired by an author who made Kuro Kiku's brother instead of enemy. As a brother, he could be protective. The pairing Kuro and Kiku is called Japancest. Damn! I could go on and on, but you should read some fics with Kuro in it! He is one of my favorites!**

**Vexam Authoress: Ha! Well, it WAYYY better than him just passing out! XD**

**Rhee-chan: Nice ideas, I'll be using that~ And NOOOO! You can't just do that! You have to lock him in with someone!**

**Asakiku4rever: Bhwa ha ha! I thought I was the only one here!**

**Jessecat23: Whaaaa! I don't wanna die! I hope they don't have rabies DX**

**Lollypop-Otakuu: :I Oh gosh, everyone wants me to do smut, but since they "politely" asked, I'll do it. (only some threats) **

**Tudou: Ha! Everyone motivated me, so I hope you liked the smut! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Stray Flower: WHOA. Are you….are you threatening me? Oh no you did'nt! *bobs head* Kuro can't cut me up! I'm half pasta! *Did that make sense whatsoever?* **

**sprocket: Thank you! Hope you enjoy this~**

**ivyterasu: ohhonhonhonhonhon~ thanks for reviewing.**

**Shira Tsukiko: Awwww! Kuro! Doesent Master treat you good? Or… *nosebleed. N-nevermind. YOU APPROVE! And I thought you woulde'nt agree! -huggles back-**

OOoOO

Kiku kissed his brother with passion while un-buttoning his own shirt. Kuro responded by wrapping his arms around Kiku's waist and kissing back just as fiercely. Arthur did not want to miss out on the "fun", so he pushed Kuro aside a little and started on Kiku's neck, making Kiku lightly moan.

Kuro growled when Arthur pushed him. Irritated, he pulled away from Kiku just to shove Arthur back.

Arthur also pulled away from Kiku to push Kuro "What's your problem, git?" he harshly whispered. Kuro stuck out his tongue, like a child's "your pushy!" he declared and pushed Arthur again. Arthur also pushed him, then got pushed "Look's who's talking!"

They both started randomly pushing each other until Kiku got bored. "Guyyys." Kiku whimpered. Kuro turned to his brother. He jabbed his finger at Arthur's chest "He is being difficult! Off with his head!" he roared. Arthur humped and turned his head away.

Kiku shrugged and latched himself on Arthur neck. He nipped and it and started to lightly suck. Arthur intentionally smirked at Kuro and arched his neck, giving Kiku more entrance.

Kuro frowned, but shrugged it off. Who even fights during a threesome? He angrily thought to himself. Feeling irritated, he started nipping at Kiku's shoulders.

Kiku gasped and pulled away when the nips became bites. Kuro placed his hand on Kiku's chest and pushed him down back on the bed. Kiku let out a whine when both Kuro and Arthur started to suck on his neck.

Kuro pulled away to take his his shirt, then attached himself back to Kiku as he sucked on his neck harder than last time while Arthur was licking a trail down to his chest.

Arthur started to lick, nip, than bite around Kiku's chest. When both pulled away, they saw all the hickeys they left around Kiku's neck area and chest that were starting to form. Kuro tilted his head to the side. "I don't think he'll be so happy about those in the morning." He muttered. Arthur reached down to play with Kiku nipple while only shrugging.

Kiku moaned loudly when Arthur played with his sensitive area. Kuro shot up "Watch it! He always complained about how sensitive those are when Yong-Soo claims them!" he whined.

Kiku pulled his brother closer so that their lips connected. He moaned again when a wet mouth engulfed his nipple. Arthur smirked and played with the left as he continued with the right. Kuro nibbled on Kiku's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Kiku responded by lightly moaning and playing with Kuro soft hair. Knowing Kiku's sensitive spot, Arthur flicked his tongue around Kiku's nipple, earning him a couple moans. He continued to do it.

Kuro and Kiku fought for dominance with their tongues as Arthur moved extremely low down Kiku's belly and slipped his hand passed Kiku's pants. He took off the pants, now stroking him past his underwear.

Kiku blushed deeply and pushed away from Kuro. "A-ah!" he yelped when Arthur traced the tip of Kiku's member. Kiku tightened the grip on Kuro's hair as he was teasingly being stroked by Arthur. Arthur lowered down and licked the tip of Kiku's member. Kiku took a hold of Kuro fingers and began to suck at them, coating them with saliva. Kuro did not protest, just nip at Kiku's other shoulder.

"Nnnngh!" Kiku groaned and bulked his hips when Arthur started to suck. Arthur grinned and hummed, sending vibrations through Kiku's manhood. Kiku panted and wrapped his arms around Kuro's bare back.

Kuro's right hand trailed down Kiku's backside, giving it a sweeze, and slowly entering Kiku with a wet finger. Kiku tensed at the sudden intrusion, groaning slightly when it started to move.

Arthur pulled away from Kiku's cock. He wiped the pre-cum that dribbled down his chin. He saw Kuro preparing Kiku so decided to play with Kiku's inner thighs. He licked a trail down and gave the milky flesh a slap, before nipping, biting, and sucking on it.

Kuro inserted another digit before making scissoring motions, feeling the inside of Kiku. Kiku moaned loudly, feeling pleasured with the sensation, he opened his legs wider, giving more access to Arthur and Kuro. Kuro wiggled his fingers, trying to find that spot inside Kiku that would make him cry out. He was about to give up when no sudden reaction was coming from Kiku.

"A-Ah!" Kiku suddenly cried out, bulking his hips and pressing against Kuro's 0yt member. Kuro shot up, a bit surprised his self when Kiku cried out. Kuro pressed against Kiku's prostate, getting the same reaction from last.

Kiku moaned as Kuro thrusted his fingers in and out, occasionally hitting his prostate. Every time it was hit, Kiku's legs twitched sharply and his moans got louder. He was no longer feeling pain of the unfamiliar feeling. Arthur started to eagerly stroke his self, getting impatient. He thought of who would be the one to actually fuck Kiku.

Kuro pulled his fingers out, licking his palm. Arthur poked him.

"What!" Kuro growled. Arthur scoffed and crossed his arms around his chest. "Rock paper scissors, for who gets Kiku."

Kuro smirked. "Kay', but I must warn you, I'm a pro at this!" he said and held out his hand. "Ready?" Arthur asked. Kuro nodded.

"Rock, paper, scissors and go!"

…

Kuro had rock. Arthur had rock.

"Rock, paper, scissors and go!"

…

Okay… tie again with the same rocks. Arthur began to sweat.

"Rock, paper, scissors and go!"

Kuro had a rock, again, and Arthur's fingers were curled up in a strange way, his pointer finger out, middle all the way in, thumb pointing out, and the rest were halfway curled.

"Uhhh, sorry. It happens." He explained. **(A.N. Seriously, have that ever happened to you, or am I the only?)**

Kuro shrugged. "Whatever. It does not count." Arthur nodded and looked at Kuro's hand. Kuro always chooses rock…

Kiku just watched the "epic" battle, not really caring who will win. Arthur smirked, now with a plan. "Final round…" he muttered. Kuro nodded

"Rock, paper scissors and go!"

…

…

"…" Kuro stared at his rock and Arthur's paper. He just looked at it, making everyone feel uncomfortable. "…"

He slowly blinked. Then he started to look angry. "Rock beats paper cause I can throw a rock at you." He said.

Arthur shook his head. "Nuh-uh! Paper beats rock it…covers it!" Kuro growled.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Kuro pouted and looked away .Arthur smirked. This was the perfect revenge for him from that time he walked in Kiku changing.

Kiku looked lost. "I thought throwing rocks was illegal in America. Am I high? Or drunk?"

Arthur looked at him. "Uhh…" He looked at Kuro, who rolled his eyes. "Aren't we in a middle of something?"

Kiku eyes widened. "oh." He muttered and spread his legs. Giggling, he said, "You mean this?" Arthur nodded eagerly, receiving 'horny prick.' from Kuro.

Arthur buried his face on Kiku's neck, angling the tip of his member at Kiku's entrance. He slowly pushed in, getting a sharp gasp from Kiku. His breath hitched when he was fully in, not believing how tight he was. He groaned, pulling out, leaving only the tip in, then slowly thursted back in.

"Nghh, tight…" Arthur grumbled. Kiku wrapped his arms around Arthur's shoulders, clawing at the flushed skin. "Ahh… please, move" Kiku moaned out.

Arthur thrusted a bit faster, earning more breathy moans from Kiku. Kuro rolled his eyes and looked away, feeling awkward as the third person.

"OhhhhHHHH!" Kiku yelled out when Arthur hit his prostate. He gave another scream when Arthur hit it again. He wrapped his legs around Arthur's waist, rocking with his thrusts. He panted and tossed his head to the side, closing his eyes.

Arthur humped Kiku harder, feeling the bed rock beneath them. He listened to each of Kiku's screams every time his pleasure spot was hit.

Arthur reached down to grasp Kiku's member, pumping in time with his thrusts.

Kiku moaned loudly when his member was painfully hard. Cheeks flushed, he gave a loud yell, coming on his stomach.

Arthur felt Kiku's insides tightened when he came. Sending him on the edge, he thrusted a couple more times in the tight heat before releasing his cum inside Kiku.

Kiku shivered when he felt the warm substance shoot inside him and dribble down his entrance. He panted, pulling himself out of Arthur.

Arthur collapsed on the sheets, panting deeps breaths of air. "that… was perfect" he panted out. Kiku lifted his self up, receiving a look from both Arthur and Kuro.

Kuro looked at Kiku confused. "What are you do-" he was silenced by Kiku's lips.

Kiku slowly crawled on top of his brother, straddling him. Kiku pulled away, moving his lips teasing down Kuro's chest. He paused right above Kuro's belly.

"Pleasuring you, of course." He replied. Kuro blushed.

"Ah- well, you don't need to, you just, you know… and I don't want to hurt you. Let's go to sleep." He stammered.

"Umm, oh no, pleasedontgolower… are you even listening I said I'm-OOOhhhh!" Kuro moaned when Kiku engulfed his member.

Kiku sucked lighty until it was hard enough. He pulled away, licking his lips.

Kuro gave his self a facepalm. "Don't." Kiku smirked and positioned his self right on top of Kuro's member. "Don't…" Kuro repeated and lightly pushed kiku away. Kiku frowned and tried again, only to be pushed away again.

Arthur sneaked his arms behind Kuro and pinned them behind him. "Hey!" Kuro growled, but then groaned when Kiku pushed his self down on him. "Oh my gosh." Kuro moaned out.

Kiku smiled and sank down until he was fully on Kuro's lap. He moaned lightly, lifting his self up again and slammed back down on Kuro.

"Ah! Kiku! I am t-th th- the worst br-brother ever!" Kuro complained, but found himself thrusting up, trying not to lose the pleasure.

Kiku said nothing, only bounced up and down, feeling himself close to the edge. Kuro was the first to climax, shutting his eyes tightly and letting out a groan, coming inside of Kiku. Cum leaked out of Kiku's entrance, making him shiver. Reminding his self that Kiku have not came yet, he thrusted up several times to finish the job.

Kiku rocked himself on Kuro's cock and in a couple more thursts from Kuro, he came on his and Kuro's chest.

Immediately, Kiku went limp, exhausted after the second round. Kuro panted, pulling his member out of Kiku. "gosh, I can't believe that happened…" he muttered. He looked over at Arthur, then realality sank in. "Wait, that counts as a threesome?" He asked.

Arthur pulled Kiku to his side, who only rested his head on Arthur's lap. Arthur petted the soft hair. "I guess…" he muttered, not feeling reality hit on him. The only thing he was thinking of is how great that was and when could they (possibly) do it again. Unlike Kuro, who was thinking of what curse Kiku would put on him when he's sober. He just had an image, Kiku carrying a katana. "Oh no!" he cried. Arthur turned his head to Kuro. "You never have seen the bad side of Kiku!" Arthur only shrugged. "My dick is gonna get cut off!" He brought his hands to his face. Arthur's eyes widened and Kiku looked up.

_Okay, Kuro, think real…_ Kuro scolded himself. _But then again…_

"Uwah!" He covered his penis, thinking of the horrible things Kiku would do to it. "But wait! He's my dear brother!" He said confidently to his self. "He wont do such a thing!"

Arthur looked at him. "Why won't you wait and see until tomorrow?" He said. Kuro slowly turned his head to Arthur. He slowly nodded, bringing his self down on the mattress. "Wait and see, wait and see…" He muttered.

He tensed when Kiku embraced him "Just a hug!" Kiku giggled. Kuro sighed and snuggled closer to Kiku. Arthur, feeling slightly left out, wrapped his arms around Kiku's waist and buried his face on Kiku's hair.

"Goodnight." He said and turned of the lights. Kiku was the first asleep, dreaming of god knows, then was Arthur, dreaming of riding a flying unicorn with Kiku.

Kuro, who was still fretting, fell asleep way after, dreaming of Kiku forcing him to watch Teletubbies and My Little Pony at the same time.

But all of them (two thirds, to be exact) slept nice and well.

OOoOO

Kiku froze. He blinked, then stared at the pale chest right in front of him. The first thing he noticed when he woke was how crowded the bed felt and the chest. He shut his eyes closed _please don't be a stranger, and a matter of fact, don't be France either, because that's just messed up._

He glanced up to see the sleeping face of his brother. He sighed of relief and pressed his forehead lightly on Kuro. _I forgot, Kuro sometimes sleeps without shirts._ He thought. He looked at his own chest. _Well, I was drunk, so I might have taken it off. _He shrugged off the fact that he was wearing no shirt. He winced at the pain on his head.

"Ngh, I think I need a Aspirin…" he moaned lightly.

Kuro's eyes fluttered opened. Kissing his brother on the cheek, he muttered a good morning. Kiku smiled softly. Kuro yawned and then quickly fell asleep again, which is natural. He wakes up drowsy, fall asleep, then wakes up more alerted in about ten minutes later.

He moved his legs to get up and then instantly froze. His legs, they were… sticky?

Kiku brought a quivering hand to his inner thigh and brought it back up the sheets. He looked at the substance that was on his legs and widened his eyes. _Oh my Kami, it that cum? _He slowly looked up at Kuro's sleeping face. _I-I had sex with Kuro? _ He mentally thought to his self.

Kiku's mind swam with mixed emotions. But all he told himself, is that he was drunk. "T-tends to happen with other people." He convinced his self. "Now all I need to do is forget everything that…" He tried getting up "happened and-oof!"

He flinched as he was pulled down by a pair of arms, but not Kuro's. "who-ah!" Kiku shivered when he felt a warm breath tickle his neck and felt the person bury his face on Kiku's neck. His breath quickened as he felt light kisses to his neck and a hand rest on his thigh. Turning slightly, he saw blond hair. He then looked at Kuro.

"Ar-Arthur?" He mumbled, earning a "huh?" from Arthur. Kiku looked away from Kuro then at the ceiling. "Please refrain from touching my leg before I will yell."

"Don't be like tha-"

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Kiku yelled suddenly, causing both men beside him to shoot up. Kuro grabbed a blade from under his pillow and Arthur covered his ears from Kiku's loud yell.

"Huh! Who? Oh…" Kuro blushed and covered the blade with the sheets. Kiku slowly (and painfully) got up to a sitting position. Saying nothing, he only looked at all the hickeys that cover his chest. "Oh my gosh…" he gasped.

"What did you guys do!" He cried out. He covered his self with the sheet and started to tear up. Kuro, who hates seeing his younger brother cry, started to panic.

"Oh! I'm so so ashamed of myself!" Kuro cried out. Kiku flung himself to his brother in a bid glomp.

"I'm so shameful!"

"No! It's me, not you!"

"Buh… I ahuwah!" Kiku blabbered.

Arthur stared at the two crying brothers, well Kuro was not crying, but yelling. Kiku, on the other hand, was so ashamed that he couldn't say a proper sentence. Arthur silently looked at the ceiling. Maybe it was because he got drunk a lot, so he would always wake up in strange situations (sleeping on a pile of shoeboxes)

"Pshussa offered me a drrrrink… ahuwah dancing… ahthat's all I remember!" Kiku finished.

"It's okay! It's not your fault!" Kuro cried out.

"Ish all myfault!" Kiku babbled.

"You were drunk! It's my fault! I should have…"

Maybe it was because of all the situations he have woke up on, this was nothing compared to waking up with seven strangers on the bed. Arthur looked at the blubbering Kiku.

"You know, both of you might be over-reacting. Kiku, you were drunk, nothing wrong with waking up with people on your… Kuro's bed, love. Kuro, your just as bad as me! You agreed to this!"

Kiku gasped and pulled away. "You **what**!" Kuro avoided Kiku's look. "Well, you were on top of me and-"

"I was on top of you!"

"Ah- Arthur took advantage of you to!" Kuro yelled and pointed to Arthur, whose eyebrows shot up immediately. "wot?"

Kiku cried out and backed away from both. "Seriously! This is fucked up!" he yelled. Kuro started to panic. "Calm down please! It was a mistake!:

"Mistake! Fucking me was a mistake?"

"Kiku-"

Arthur also started to panic. Kiku never, ever, ever, ever cursed. "Wait guys! It's okay!"

The last things Kuro saw was Kiku doing some kind of movement and Arthur falling headfirst, limp. Then the rest was black.

OOoOO

"Stop moving!"

"…I'm uncomfy."

" So am I!"

"How long do we have to hang upside-down like this?"

Kiku looked up from his plate of sushi. He looked at the two hanging men in the room. He plopped another piece in his mouth then shrugged. "I don't know. Until I feel like it."

Kuro groaned. Arthur shifted.

"I have to use the bathroom."

"The hell! Gross!"

OOoOO

**Well, ending sucked, but YOU ASKED FO' IT!**


End file.
